The X Shot
by FlixGrl
Summary: A short story about a brief encounter between Katniss Everdeen and Legolas Greenleaf. In this story told in the form of an allegory, Katniss must decide between continuing her secret romance with Legolas or going back to her exes Peeta and Gale. A love quadrangle story.


The X Shot

Her name is Katniss Everdeen. Her chestnut brown hair was tied back in a single braid. Her olive toned skin was immaculate under the morning sun. She looked directly at her target, a small yellow dot on an archery board. Her arrow must penetrate this yellow dot. The X ring was her only option. She refused to score points anywhere outside of that focal point.

He whispered in her ear and told her "The X belongs to you."

She felt the tip of his lip brush up against her ear and she quivered. Goosebumps instantly formed all over her skin. Peeta and Gale were looking directly from across the field. They sat waiting for Katniss to hit her mark with impeccable force. Katniss was not nervous about taking the shot. She was nervous that somehow they would find out about her love affair with Legolas Greenleaf.

The two briefly met during an archery competition in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne was holding a fundraiser event in town and asked Katniss and Legolas to show off their exquisite archery skills to wealthy socialites. Katniss was asked by the incredibly sexy elf Legolas to dance with him before she bid him farewell for the evening.

Legolas has pale white skin the color of moonlight. His ivory colored hair flows long and bone straight down his back. He has impressive black eyebrows that give an alluring contrast to his pallor. His nose is narrow and ears are pointed at its peak like every other elf you may have seen in folklore. Legolas has a soft voice, but commands an air of confidence in his stature. He can easily switch from being submissive to assertive within a matter of seconds.

Katniss takes Legolas' hand and is twirled around three times on the dance floor. She is captivated by the fact that Legolas is an impressive dancer. Katniss herself has two left feet, but there was something magical that happened that evening. She knew that Legolas was an enchanted creature with supernatural abilities. Perhaps that is why for the first time Katniss was able to ballroom dance with such skill that it would bring Ginger Rogers to shame.

The evening ended too soon and Katniss was not ready to go home. Neither was Legolas. The two had a few drinks at the bar and discussed their histories and what led them to become skilled archers. Legolas took Katniss' hand and she felt her heart undulate immediately. He looked into her eyes and she could see his pupils sparkle. He pushed in to kiss her and she couldn't move. She was so stiff that her muscles felt sprained from her body's petrified response.

His lips touched hers and she felt his warmness collide inside of hers. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her heart was swelling up even more and pounding harder. She finally felt sensation in her hand again and she lifted her hand and placed it on the back of his head. She slowly caressed her fingers through his long hair that felt like a horses' mane. His hair was soft and free flowing. He took his hand and cupped it over her left cheek and pushed her face even further into his. The kiss lasted only one minute, but it felt like an eternity.

"The X belongs to you," Legolas whispered again in her ear.

Katniss looked into Peeta's eyes. She looked into Gale's eyes. She turned around and looked into Legolas' eyes. She didn't know what to do. Whom should she choose? The boy who has been there for her all of her life? The one who protected her in the Hunger Games? Or the one who took her breath away at the Dark Knight's party. She didn't know Legolas as infinitely as she knew Peeta or Gale. However, Legolas had something they did not. He was her kin. Her kindred spirit in archery. He was magical, supernatural, and elfin being who made her feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered. She needed that. She needed his presence. She needed this shot.

"The X does belong to me." Katniss repeated.

Katniss drew back her arrow and the bow positioned itself backward at an angle directly parallel to the archery board. This was her one and only shot. Katniss knew it was all or nothing, she had to make a decision on taking the X or missing the shot completely. She drew backward an inch further and the arrow propelled forward with a fierce perpendicular inertia.

The arrow hit the X. The board topples over with the intensity of the shot.

Legolas asks Katniss a question.

"Who do you want Katniss?" The X is now marked by your arrow. Do you want to stay with your exes? Or do you want me instead?"

"I want you Legolas. It was always you."

Legolas and Katniss embrace in the middle of the field. Their bows and backpacks filled with arrows matched in a perfect parallel to their embrace.

The End.


End file.
